Kizokou Island Rebellion Part 1
PROPERTY UNDEADJESTER, you make fix grammer mistakes if all. Main Charectars: Davon Belli http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Davon_State_%22son_of_a_belli%22 Kizokou Island on east blue known as a noble wonder land mango town on the south side and a hardworking mining town on the north. We take time to show the separation between both towns of a large mountain and forest. A foest where very common animals can be found on the south face of the mountain, while on the north nothing but crags and digging facilities. Beach ruined with rubble, soil barely fertile, and the town making it's money by repairing pirate weapons for cheap under the redar in exchange for food. Shabby huts are for the workers who tire themselves with hard labor in the mines or fishing where they must give 90% of their yield to the lords on the south. The nature ruined land, schools barely attendable, people either die working the mines till old age, or leave young to be a pirate. Now on the other side you see a young blonde man laying on a beach chair. Perfect white clean sands, animal life flourishing around Mango town with the shops, open roads and a looming castle area at the south-west point and a strong police hq at the center of town. South-east a marine outpost carrying a near two hundred men ready at arms. A flourishing town growing from the market trade and added protection. Of course an old law between the citizens on the north side and those on the south. 90% of whatever the north produce most be sent to the nobles on the south side where it will be sold to tourist in exchange for police protection from pirates. Too most people it's not a big deal but this police HQ is diffrent from most. For the first time policemen who can take on pirates of medium level bounties in east blue. The only reason why pirates stay away from here plus the fear of bigger bounty hunters going after them for attacking a noble hot spot. Now on the beach a young calcasion male, blonde hair and red shades holding a black den den mushi. Muscalar build, a saber duged into the sand with red hilt and a lion eating the blade imbeded into it. Near 165 cm height laid Devon State, son of banking monopoly owner Horald State. A Belli tattoo over his heart on his chest. Hawains blue shorts with hairy legs. " so how is life on the old dictarship building illegal ships for up coming pirates," inquired Devon humurously to the receiver. " Oh you know dodging gastupo at any chance, risking the marines finding out our illegal activity. Same old same old." The voice on the other side sounded scratchy and icoherent due to bad magentismn on the other side of the island. The perfect place to keep people in the dark or hide them. "Well call me when it's done the quicker the two of us get off this island of snobs the better." With that he hung up after a quick roger roger reply from his friend. Devon decides to take his blade and mushi and go back to town.seeing as he stole the chair and umbrella. On the way back he witnesses one of the "higher nobles" pestering a young merchant girl about being his son's wife. They were in a bakery discussing things with her father. An old man with a small hairless face and spectacles." it'd be good for the store your beautiful daughter taking my son's hand in marriage." " HAHAHAHAHA!' Dammit i couldn't hold the laughter in. "okay okay, so you want this petite young beauty to decide between money or you the egg head family. HAHAHA. " I hate how i laugh like a clown. The young woman was a thin perfect curve at the bum, and nice pair of b's with a young pretty blonde face. That type of jaw and shape that says i'm femnine but i can handle getting dirty. Well alright i'm a bit of a perv but hey i'm 17. Mr.egghead over here literally his name is a round man who can be mistaken for an egg born from the long leg tribe. He had tall round legs with a round body covered in a large fur coat with diamonds. His face a staunch pointy nose with a top hat and a gold spectacle. His son also well held at the waist as the father. " ahh it's the devon boy again here, i'm surprised they haven't taken a brute like you and thrown you into a pound." The daughter was looking towards backdoor at the sea, this is obviously the first time a noble has cornered this young woman with the sy threat of bankruptcy or marriage. " Well as long as you keep your mouth shut more often while courting, wink wink, your bad breath already pollutes enough." "You how dare you insult your lord!." He draws a sword out of his cane. The old man quickly jumps to the action as the girl yells. "Please no fighting in the store!" The noble quickly turns to the old man. "A commoner does not tell a lord what to do. A cut to the face should do." My instinct quickly kicked in. My father always taught no man is higher than anyone. I can't stand a person who can act without punishment harm someone in front of me. I draw my blade Raion . "Fencing style: Disarm technqiue." i egghead gets quickly disarmed and lands on his back to a wall. "YO--YO- YOU- DAR-R-R-RE STRIKE ME." He grabs a whistle and to my horror it's the den den police whistle. The nobles own the cops here, i hate those, if he blows it i will go and get trialed for assualt and treason. I already got away with it once, a second no chance. That tiny red and blue den den will summon ten officers to find you via a video it takes. If you resist the police and marines will come after you as an act of treason. Guess i have no choice. The wind blew, the voice i heard it. Shock went through my face."cut the mushi and run." Like fire to an explosion. " Fencing style: Disarm kebab" I disarmed the mushi form his mouth, my steel sword has a three foot reach and stabbed it dead. Damn now i really will get trialed guilty. Quickly ignoring the look of on everyone's face i quickly ran straight to alissa's to say my goodbye. This was it the time i waiting for. I call on the den- den mushi,"i'm in trouble we need the ship ready by dawn!" i waited a few seconds for a reply. "roger roger." good old micheal best shipwright on this whole island. My sword skill and his sailing skills will conqour east blue than the new world. My splash is going to be bigger than the blackbeard pirates at marineford. Big smile on my face a world of passion away from the system. I quickly run to the noble castles and find my friend allisa. 18 year old blondie with the most precious eyes and my friend from youth. She's been following micheal and i since we met together in a ravine between the towns. I climb up the crate single ten foot leaps to her window and pop in to find a surprise pan to the face. "Baka! Baka! idiot! idiot!." She repeatedly kept swinging it at my face over and over again. This is a noble lord's daugther who will inherit the island. My god were doomed! "ALISSA STOP THAT!!". Tears were strimming down her face when she dropped the fan and quickly hug me. Right before i jumped through an officer ran in to give the lord's wife the news. Her husband was struck and viciously attacked in a bakery by Devon State. An all out search code: black is after him. " YOU STRUCK MY FATHER! HE'LL KILL YOU AND NOW YOUR LEAVING!" she hugged me again saying how she'll miss me and micheal. Gave me a gift to micheal a log pose and an eternal pose. The eternal pose always points to our hometown and the log pose for when we reach the grand line. " allisa come down at once! your fiance is here to keep you safe while that brigand is on the loose. Bless be this young man's soul." Alissa quickly wipes away her tears and goes to open the door. " it burns" the winds talk. i knew what it meant, i quickly grab her hand and pull her to me for a kiss, it was probably a split second but a first kiss always feels so long and so good. My first kiss. "excuse me, but i'm going to be a pirate had to do it before i face davy jones." She looked at me smiled mouth run. I couldn't stay i was officially a criminal and never more happy. oh yea her dad was the egghead at the bakery doing things for his egghead son. As i run out i spot her fiance in full gold armor and a gold bastard sword to his bag. Seems like him, billion belly son from some far away kingdom. Cocky and barely skilled. i've beaten him twenty times in fencing even thou he claims he went "easy on his common blood". Prissy attention prauper i'll show him when i come back and take allisa with me away from here. The second i get on the main road i hear a few whistles, i turn to see a few hulking officers with swords chasing me down. Large and tough i've seen these guys take down a man the size of a house with just a few officers so i figured it'd be best to take flight today. Diving into the forest i head over a shbortcut towrards micheal's yard at the north-east point. Jumping over crocodiles, pass gorrilas, over poison plant spots, anything to throw followers off. I'm almost there my heart is pumping. Sweat from my for head forming excitement and climax right over this bush line. I jump out and i see horror. Micheals yard is on fire and our ship is being burned by marines. I look in shock i see two bodies in the flames. The marines look at me and point their guns and i am forced to surrender. My heart hurting, i haven't even touched fand we've lost. Tears stream from my face, fifty marines and fifty policemen. I'm surrounded. I hang my head in shame as they drag me away to head qaurters. part 2: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kizokou_island_rebellion_part_2 Kizokou Island Rebellion